


Succubus Pheromones

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:16:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Nick gets hit with succubus pheromones. Adalind is the one who helps him. Set in season one. No Juliette. Posted this in Fanfiction.net a few months ago





	Succubus Pheromones

Rosalie is at her counter when Monroe comes bursting into her shop.

"Rosalie, Nick needs your help! This is bad really bad. Like cataclysmically bad!"

"Monroe" The fuchsbau says sharply to get his attention. Then in a much calmer and soothing tone says "Tell me what happened to Nick."

It was at that moment Rosalie saw Nick come through the door, guided by his partner and a man she had never met before.

The extremely tall gentleman says, "Nick was hit by succubus pheromones. I am sure I don't need to tell you how bad that can already be, but we have an added problem with him being a grimm, and no one knows how he will be affected."

Rosalie nods in understanding. Succubus pheromones can make any person sexually aggressive. In the best circumstances, it means a night of hot passionate sex. In the worst, they could become rapists and murderers.

With Nick being a grimm, he could easily kill any human woman, even if he was not trying to be violent. He could go on harder and for much longer than a human woman could handle.

They took him to the side room, out of the main part of the shop.

Rosalie examined Nick. At the moment, he was taking deep breathes, and not focusing on anything.

In a low voice that sounded almost angry, Nick says, "You're going to have to tie me up. I don't want to take the risk of hurting any body."

"It won't leave your system on it's own." The tall man informs the grimm. "You will either have to take a potion to counteract the effects or have sex until you are completely sated. And I'm not sure if a potion will work on you. But I called an associate of mine. She might have a way to help."

That's when they heard the shop door chime and a female voice call out.

"Hello, is there anyone here? Sean?"

Nick sits up straighter as he recognizes the voice. In a flash he bolts out the door. The others quickly follow and witness Nick with his arms around a petite blonde, kissing her like he wants to devour her right then and there.

Worried for the woman's safety, Monroe and Hank pull Nick off and hold him back. The blonde looks dazed and has to take a moment to balance herself. Though, to their relief, she seems to have enjoyed being suddenly kissed by their friend.

"You want to tell me whats going on, Renard"

"Nick got hit by succubus pheromones. I don't need to warn you how dangerous a sexually aggressive grimm could potentially be."

"He'd kill a human woman." The blonde nodded.

"Adalind" Nick said pleadingly, trying to pull away from his friends, who were using more strength to hold him back.

They all stare at him as he keeps trying to get at the blonde.

"I want you. Need you. Want to taste you. All of you. Want to bury my head between your legs and lick you until you're so soaking wet, when I shove my cock in you, all you feel is pleasure."

There is a moment where everyone is speechless at the dirty things coming from Nick's mouth. They had no idea their friend was capable of speaking such things.

Adalind was especially surprised. Believing it was only because he was horny, to calm him down, she full voged.

Everyone took a step back, a moment of shock, when she did it. Nick, however seemed completely unfazed.

"Mine, your mine. Gonna have you screaming my name."

Rosalie quickly puts a gag over Nick's mouth, to stop him from saying anything more.

"Well, I had called you hoping your advanced knowledge of potions could get the succubus pheromones out of Nick. But it looks like there a more options." Renard says.

"Captain, you can't ask her to sleep with Nick. I want to help him, too, but we can't expect her to endure that if she doesn't want to."

"I don't think that will be a problem." Monroe blurts out. When all eyes turn to him, he explains, "I can sort of, kind of….smell her interest."

Everyone looks at Adalind, who blushes at first then acting nonchalantly says, "I'm a hexenbiest, we're known for our strong labidos. And how often does one get a chance to be with a grimm."

Sean Renard is not buying her act for a second. He can see the desire in her eyes. She wants Nick. Want to experience what the grimm is promising. "It's your choice. We can try a potion, see if that works or we can get Nick to your home and you can take care of him there. I'd ask Nick his opinion but I think we all know what he would say."

They take a rope and tie Nick up. Then follow Adalind in her car to her home. They then deposit Nick on the couch, still tied up. Giving themselves time to get out of hearing range, and Adalind time to ready.

She undresses quickly, not wanting her designer clothes to get ruined. Lingerie being completely pointless, she doesn't bother, and emerges from her bedroom wearing her white bathrobe.

Nick stares at her with raw hunger. She keeps several feet away from him and undoes his rope using her powers. Once free, he pounces on her. She finds herself pressed to the wall, Nick dominating her mouth while his hand travels down her body and unties the belt.

"Why did you even put this on." He growls. "You know that what I want to do to you requires you to be completely naked."

"I thought you would want to undress me yourself, but I was afraid you would ruin my clothes." She gasps as Nick slips his hand between her legs and presses on the hard bud there.

"Looks like I'll just have to make do with ruining you, then. You'll never be able to look at another man without thinking of me."

Adalind is already feeling weak and compliant, willing to agree to anything Nick says, just as long as he keeps his promise to fuck her.

The next day, Rosalie's phone rings. It's Nick. She puts him on speaker as Monroe is there. "I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm back to normal."

"Dude, that's a relief. Is Adalind alright too. Not that I believe you would delay telling us if she wasn't or that you would hurt her on purpose."

"That's another reason why I'm calling. She doesn't seem hurt. She's been smiling a lot since she woke up so I don't think she's in any pain, but I would still like for Rosalie to examine her, just in case.

"Since she woke up?" Monroe asks.

"She passed out for a while."

Rosalie decided to intervene in the conversation.

"Is Adalind feeling any pain or discomfort.

They heard Nick ask Adalind if anything was sore, and heard him respond to her answer "Oh, baby, don't talk then." Turning his attention back to those on the phone he tells his friends, " She says her throat hurts."

"Anywhere else."

"She's being so adorable. She keeps blushing and turning her face into the pillow."

"Check to see if she's bleeding down there."

After a moment. "She's not." Nick sighs with relief. He couldn't bare it if he had hurt her. "But, she's having trouble moving her legs. I had to spread them myself so I could check her. I'm bringing Adalind in, just to be on the safe side."

Monroe calls Hank and gives him the news, who then notifies Renard. Both men are there when Nick arrives carrying Adalind.

"She's having trouble walking." Nick explains as Adalind keeps her head cradled on his shoulder.

He carries her to the side room and places her gently on the chase. Adalind looks on at him adoringly, practically purring with happiness.

"I think you broke her." Sean deadpans.

Nick looks at Adalind with concern. "Is she injured? Did I hurt her?"

"No, just gave her so many orgasms that you literally fucked the aggression right out of her. She probably thinks she's in love with you now.  
"Dude, you so have to write that in your grimm book. Pretty sure that's worth telling everybody about."

Rosalie shoots her boyfriend a look and hits him in the arm. But, inwardly she has to admit that if what Renard says his right, Nick has done something worthy of a major ego boost.

Though it seemed, the only reward the grimm wants, is the woman currently looking at him with the biggest heart eyes.

Nick kneels down and gives Adalind the most gentle and tender kiss, and traces along her face with his fingertips. "I had some help in that department. But her, she's the amazing one, so responsive. Could make love to her all day every day for the rest of my life and never grow tired of her."

Hank couldn't believe what his friend was saying. He sounded like he was smitten with the blonde.

Rosalie decides to start her examination of Adalind, as Nick seemed concerned about her well being.

"You said your throat was sore, Adalind?"

The hexenbiest blushed again and tried to hide her face. Nick pulled her hands down and gave her a questioning look. She whispered something to him that put a huge smile on his face. Nick explained to the others. "She was screaming a lot last night, apparently. And that's why her throat hurts." He turns to his fuchsbau friend, "Rosalie, could you give her something to sooth it."

"Of, course." She answers softly. Amazed at the tenderness and concern her friend is showing for the other woman. "What about you, Nick? Are you alright. Do you need anything?"

He smiles. "Trust me. I'm fine. I got everything I needed last night." He looks over at Adalind who blushes even deeper.

"Have you guys had anything to eat?"

"I made us some sandwiches last night and stopped at a food truck on the way here." Nick said "I found out she's allergic to raw tomatoes and likes avocado on her breakfast wraps."

"Well, I need you men to leave the room for a few minutes so I can look over Adalind. Just to make sure there is no damage." Rosalie informed.

The men left the room so the fuchsbau could examine the hexenbiest, who had not seemed happy over the grimm being out of her reach. But she had calmed when Nick promised he was only going to be in the next room, and would return when the women were done.

"Does anyone else think it's strange how Adalind is acting?" Hank asked

"It might have something to do with the effects of the pheromones." Renard explained. "Adalind had willingly given herself to Nick. And if I assume correctly, he never hurt her. They went through hours of heated passion. Now that they have come down from that desire, we might have to wait a few days for them to go back to normal. The post orgasmic bliss could last awhile."

"So you think they'll stop being so lovestruck with each other once the high is gone?" Monroe asks.

"Maybe. But I know Nick and Adalind pretty well, and they're likely to continue just because they can't help themselves. They're going to see if they can have an actual relationship from this."

Nick stood silent. Only half listening to the conversation. He knew that what he and Adalind were feeling could be do only to the succubus pheromones, but he really didn't care. As long as she wanted to be in his arms, he was never letting go.

In the other room, the two women talk.

Rosalie puts a kettle on and brews some tea to soothe Adalind's sore throat.

The blonde assures the brunette that she has never felt better in her life.

"Nick never once hurt me. Even under the effects of succubus pheromones, he always made sure I was taken care of."

"He's a good man, and a sweet heart. You should know that when Nick starts to care about someone, there is nothing he would not do for them."

"You think Nick will care about me?"

"I think he already does. You were there for him when he was in desperate need. He knows he could have become a monster. You kept that from happening. Plus, you showed him you enjoyed every moment and that you're still happy from the experience. That's something Nick is not going to forget or be able to ignore. He'll want to keep making you feel good. Because that's what makes him feel good."

"I've never had anyone make me feel so special. If Nick wants to keep me, I would very much like to keep him too."

Rosalie gave the all clear for the men to come back in. They entered and see Adalind sipping a cup of tea.

"It's to sooth her throat." The fuchsbau explained.

Nick sat next to Adalind on the chase and pulled her into his arms, placing a kiss on her head as she snuggled in.

"Is everything alright?" He asks.

"Everythings fine, Nick. You didn't hurt her." Rosalie assures her friend.

Nick smiled with relief and held the blonde close.

"Renard thinks the reason Nick and Adalind are being so friendly with one another is because of the after effects of the succubus pheromones." Monroe says to Rosalie.

"That might be part of it, but I think there is something more going on." The fuchsbau informed the group.

"What's that?"

"Adalind willingly gave herself to Nick. He never hurt her. They made each other feel good over the course of several hours. And Nick is such a romantic that he makes sure a woman feels cherished and never used after being with her. Any woman would fall for a guy like that."

"Oh, so this is just a case of someone falling for Nick for just being himself." Monroe nodded his head, believing it was the most logical explanation.

"Well, the only way to know for sure is to wait and see what happens over time." Renard said, still believing that all this nonsense would be over in a few days, maybe a week, tops.

One Year Later:

"Hi, honey" Monroe gives his new fiance a kiss. "Whats ya doin."

"Making up some tea for Adalind." Rosalie said as she put some herbs into a bag.

"Oh, is the morning sickness bothering her too much."

"Actually, it's Nick. I think he's driving her a little crazy, with how protective he has been since she told him she was pregnant."

"She can't really be all that surprised. That husband of her thinks the sun doesn't rise until she wakes up in the morning. And now she's gone and made him a father, something he has always wanted. That pedestal he has her on gets any higher, she's going to need an oxygen tank to breathe in that altitude."

"Adalind had no idea she would ever find someone to love her so much. I think it still gets to her how much Nick loves her. That he wanted to marry her after six months of dating."

"And hold their wedding three months after that. Boy was in a rush to tie her down."

"I think Nick just wanted a commitment." Rosalie held up her left hand, "Like someone else I know."

Monroe smiled and drew her into his arms. "I guess I can't blame the guy for wanting to hold onto the woman he loves. Although he did go way faster."

"You like to take your time. Nick likes to rush in. The two of you make good friends because you balance each other out. And you each found your perfect someone. So, everyone should be happy."

"I think everyone is very happy." Monroe kissed Rosalie slowly, tenderly, but with great passion, conveying all he felt for her.


End file.
